


The Shy Girl And The Silent Killer

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Camp Crystal Lake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendly Killer, Friends With A Killer, Jason Is A Nice Guy, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Other, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Serial Killers, Sexual Assault, Shy Girl, Summer Camp, The Main Character And Jason Are NOT In Love, mean kids, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: it was the beginning of summer and Katie, the nerd who no one really talked to, got invited to go camping. God does she wish she stayed home...or maybe not.





	1. Welcome To Camp

It was the beginning of the summer, the bright sun beamed warmly on Katie as she made her way through the woods. She was on her way to a place named Camp Crystal Lake. Katie was a quiet girl, she was shy and liked to sit in the back with her sketch pad. She had dark chocolate hair that went just below her chin in a bob. Sweet honey oak eyes framed in thick black eyelashes. Fair skin dusted with pale freckles, and soft pink lips pulled into a nervous frown.

A few days ago Katie received a text from some of the girls for school. They asked her to join them for a week of fun at the camp, it would just be them. Normally Katie would just stay home, she was never invited out and she didn't have many friends. The girls were persistent and Katie felt like she should give it a chance.

Katie had a backpack full of art and medical supplies and a duffle bag on her hip with her clothes and toiletries. She was wearing her modest pink sundress with little purple flowers over it, a pair of flower-patterned, laceless sneakers on her feet. Katie had parked her car with the others far from the campsite. Katie was incredibly scared as to why the group would invite her, she wasn't really close to them and she was a loner. It didn't matter now, she was here and she was happy to be out. She was hoping to be able to take some time to draw the lake or the forest.

Katie was snapped from her thoughts when she hears a group giggling, moments later she emerged from the woods to see the sign of the camp. Nerves bubbling in her stomach Katie tightened her grip on her bag as she made her way to the voices. She rounded a cabin to see the group sitting around a pit, Katie recognized all of them.

Ash and Clark were sitting on the steps of the cabin, Alice had her head resting on Clark's shoulder. Shadow was perched on the railing of the porch, James had his arms around her waist. Tyler and Luna sat on the ground, Ash had his arm around Luna's shoulder. Katie felt sacred, all of them were couples but ash, Katie didn't like that. She took a deep breath to calm down and stepped into view, instantly catching Luna's eye.

"Hey! Katie! You finally made it! We were worried you bailed on us."

Everyone now turned to Katie who was nervously fidgeting with her bag.

"N-no, I just took my time, a little confused why you would invite me, I thought you didn't really like me."

Clark had her answer.

"Well, we thought you could use some time out, you are a loner, so if we didn't then who would?"

This made the group laugh as Katie did her best to smile at the mean joke. They all started their conversation again and Katie took her place in the back. Despite her fear and wish to fade the group kept pulling her into the conversation. After some time the sun began to set and the group went inside. The couples got rooms together while they tried to make Katie room with Ash, but she got her own room after some debate.


	2. Forest Fun

When the morning rose everyone got breakfast and planed there first activity. Katie had some trouble sleeping since she could easily hear the moans from the other rooms. She didn't say anything and just went with everyone to the trial. The group chose to go hiking and Katie was happy to inform them she had a first aid kit if something happened. They teased her about it but Katie still felt proud. Katie had tuned out the group to instead focus on the beautiful trees. She was pulled back when she felt someone push her shoulder, she tripped a bit form the action.

"Yo, earth to nerd."

Katie shook her head and looked forward, it was Shadow.

"O-oh yes sorry."

Katie felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"Ya ya whatever, we asked you a question."

"Oh, um what was it?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Katie stopped and sputtered, a squeak of fear left her.

"W-w-why would you ask that!"

Shadow smirked and scoffed.

"Well we're sharing the stories of our first times and so we want to know, are you a virgin?"

Katie was shaking and looking everywhere but the other teens.

"W-w-wel-ll um-m-m y-yes-s..."

Katie's face was on fire as she felt her body shaking. Shadows cackle made her jump.

"I fucking knew it!"

Katie stopped listening as they began to tease her. She just looked to the forest as they spoke. After far too long they calmed down and continued walking, Katie hanging farther back then before. Soon Tyler and Luna ran off into the woods for some "exploring" leaving the group to finish their walk. When they made it back to camp Katie felt worried about Tyler and Luna but the others told her to chill. They went inside and started to do there own things, Clark, Alice, and Ash were playing cards while James and Shadow were snuggled on the couch. Katie decided to sit in her room and draw the forest path they walked threw.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Tyler and Luna were half-dressed and drowning their moans in each other's mouths. They were so wrapped up in their activities they didn't hear the sounds of leaves and twigs crunching. Tyler was moving to remove his pants when an arrow flew through the air and pierced his right eye. Both teens screamed, Tyler from pain and Luna from fear. Suddenly a second arrow made its home in his other eye before finally ending it with one through the neck.

Luna was still screaming as she jumped up and pushed her now-dead boyfriend off her. She frantically searched for her clothes, but when she turned around she was met with a sight that made her freeze. A tall man stood inches from her holding a glistening blade high above her, face obscured but a beat-up hockey mask. Luna screamed again but she was cut off abruptly as her head was cleaved off. It hit the ground with a pitiful thump, expression twisted into permanent fear.


	3. Alcohol and Hormones Don't Mix

The next morning Katie brought up how Tyler and Luna were not back yet, but everyone just dismissed it once more. They all decided to go to the lake and swim for the day, it was the perfect weather. Everyone slipped into their swim trunks and bikinis while Katie wore a modest pale pink one-piece. Shadow, however, forced her into an incredibly revealing bikini, but it made them happy so Katie could tolerate it.

Everyone was splashing and laughing, James was holding Clark under in playful wrestling. Katie was sitting on the sand with her sketchbook in her lap. She was drawing an incredibly beautiful and detailed scene of the lake, she had just gotten the water when the book was ripped from her hands.

"Hey wait!"

Katie reached for her book to see it was Alice, Shadow came from behind her.

"Come on Katie it's summer, take a dip with us!"

Alice threw Katie's book somewhere to the right and both girls grabbed the protesting Katie. James came over and picked up Katie bridle style and swung her a few times before throwing her into the water. Katie screamed and hit the water with a thundering slap. She spazzed and struggled to reach the surface for air, water filling them first. That's when it dawned on the others what was wrong. Katie couldn't swim. The teens burst into laughter at the drowning girl. Lucky for Katie Ash dove into the water and pulled her to the shore. Reflexively Katie began to vomit water and food onto the sand, trying desperately breath. After some time Katie was empty the group went back to camp.

That night everyone decided to party and Clark got the alcohol he brought. Katie slipped back to her room to avoid the drunken teens, not wanting to get caught in the building orgy. Katie was brushing her teeth preparing to head to bed when she heard the door open. She quickly spits out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before going to see who entered her room. She looked into the room to see Ash swaying where he stood, a not so friendly grin on his face.

"Hey there doll face, whatcha doing up here by yourself?"

His words were slurred and he giggled at the end. Katie felt herself step back, fear clawing up her spine.

"Um, I'm not a fan of partying."

Ash chuckled slowly and began to walk towards Katie.

"Well, I think you feel lonely, and seeing you in that bathing suit earlier made me real horny. So, what do you say we have some fun"

Katie could feel herself struggle to breathe as she realized just what he was doing to do. Before she could react ash had her pinned to the wall, an arm on either side of her.

"Um-m I really would like to be left alone. Please back away from me."

Ash leaned in closer, Katie could smell the intense stench of alcohol seeping from his mouth.

"Don't be like that doll, you know you want it. Let me show you what it feels like to be women."


	4. Silent Savior

He slipped his leg between hers and held her off the floor a bit, pinning her wrists above her in one hand. Katie went to scream but her cry of fear was swallowed as Ash smashed his mouth onto hers. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, making Katie gage from the taste of alcohol. Without thinking Katie bit down hard of the intruding tongue, filling her mouth with a copper taste. Ash yelled and pulled away, moving his hand from where he had it had been molesting her breast to hold his mouth. Katie screamed for help but her cries were cut off once more, this time by a fist wrapping around her throat.

"Listen here bitch, everyone else has been fucking the whole time and it's about time I get some. Shadow promised me I'd get a good fuck out of you, so be a good little slut and let me have my fun."

He took his hand off her throat and stuffed her mouth with a towel. He then took that hand and ripped open her shirt and snapped off her bra. Katie was sobbing into the towel as she felt his rough and clumsy hands pull and squish her exposed breast. The realization that this was truly happening hitting her full force. She was going to lose her virginity against her will and no one was going to help her. Ash began to grind his hips against her as he latched onto one of her nipples. Katie was screaming pleas into her gage and she begged him to stop, thrashing the best she could. Katie was looking anywhere to try and distract herself from what was happening, that's when she saw it.

A tall figure stood in the doorway, his face hidden by a tattered hockey mask. He had a machete in his right hand, his arm down at his side. It seemed like he was frozen, shocked or surprised Katie didn't know. Looking into the holes of the mask Katie silently pleaded with the mysterious man to save her. Her thoughts were jerked back when Ash stuffed his hand down her skirt and panties, he pushed through her folds to rub at her core. Katie's struggles were renewed as he began violating her more. Tears fell in droves as she called to anyone to save her, she felt sick and she just wanted to this to be over.

Suddenly all feeling of Ash left and Katie fell to the floor a crying mess. She ripped the cloth from her mouth and wiped her tears before looking to see what happened. Ash lay on the floor, a machete embedded into his head. Katie looked up to see the tall man was breathing heavy and shaking, it seemed he was mad. Katie continued to cry and curl in on herself, covering her violated form.

"I-If you're going to kill me, please do it quickly."

Katie was stuttering and shaking and she prepared for her death. She jumped when she felt a pair of hands under her arms. Katie was then gently lifted into the air causing her to whimpered and struggle weakly. She flinched when she was placed on her bed, confused she looked up and see the man was handing her a new shirt. With a shaky hand, Katie took the offering and replaced her torn clothes. When she was done she watched as the man reached for her, she shrunk back with a pathetic cry. But she remained still as he placed the hand on her head, he lifted it and pat her head a few times. His hands were rough and calloused but Katie melted into the large warm hand. Then he pulled his machete from Ash's head and left the room, Katie moved into Ash's room and fell asleep.


	5. No One Is Safe

While all this was going down Clark and Alice and snuck off to the lake again. The two had stripped down for some steamy skinny dipping. They were feeling all over each other as they swam in the water. Clark pulled back for a moment.

"Sorry babe but I need to pee, get yourself ready and I'll be right back."

Clark swam to shore and disappeared into the woods. Alice shoved her fingers in her as she waited for him to get back. As she was lost in pleasure so neglected to see the ripples in the water. Suddenly Alice was pulled under and screamed as the masked man drove his blade through her body, standing the water a red. When Clark came back he noticed Alice was lying on the sand, half in the water. Thinking she was ready Clark smirked and sauntered to his girl as he grew closer he noticed something was off. He ran to her and knelt down beside her.

"Alice, Alice babe you ok?"

He shook her shoulders and watched her head lull to the side, a stream of bloody water falling from the corner of her mouth. Clark screamed and jumped back, his movement pulling Alice out of the water. That's when he saw her lower half was gone, entrails hanging freely from her chest cavity. Clark screamed and got up to run, only to run into the masked man.

When Katie woke up she noticed it was still night time, she must have slept through the day. Slowly she got up changed out of her soiled clothes into a simple black skirt and shirt. Katie trudged downstairs to see Shadow pacing in the living room. When she saw Katie she gasped and ran to her.

"Holy fuck Katie you're alive, we thought you died too!"

Katie was confused.

"What do you mean, why would I be dead?"

Shadow pulled back and looked at Katie with anger.

"Bitch everyone is dying! I found Tyler and Luna's corpses earlier and James found Clark and Alice! And I thought you were dead since I saw Ash dead in your room. James went to get the car started and get us out of here."

Katie stared wide-eyed, she knew about Ash but everyone else was a shock.

"But why didn't you go with him? Aren't you in more danger here alone!"

"Well we thought that they were only dying when they were together since we found everyone in pairs, but I guess that's not true since your here. Wait, that means James' is alone!"

James was messing around with the engine of the car. He suspected Clark had played a prank on him by fucking with his engine. He was under the hood with a wrench trying to tighten some loose gears. The masked kill stalked up behind the clueless boy, he wanted to make quick work of this one. Without hesitation, he holds the man's lower back and begins smashing the hood down on his head. It only took a few hits for him to die, giving the mystery man time to stop by the lake and grab something.


	6. Karma From A Killer

Katie was trying to make sense of all this madness.

"Now that I think about it, why was Ash in your room anyway?"

Everything froze as Katie remembered something ash said. He said he was promised sex from her. Sudden anger drowned her thoughts as she turned to the frantic Shadow.

"He was trying to rape me."

Katie watches realization sweep Shadow which she tried to mask with horror.

"What the fuck, that's sick!"

Katie was frozen from shock.

"He said you promised him sex from me...you planned all this..."

Shadow lost her facade and glared at Katie.

"Ya, he was meant to fuck you and humiliate you, duh! You really thought we would invite someone like you to hang?"

Shadow laughed but Katie couldn't hear, she was swarmed with too many thoughts. They all vanished when Shadow let out a shriek. Katie looked up to see the masked man in the hall, blade dripping with fresh blood and James' head in his hand. Shadow was in hysterics at the sight. Katie just looked at him. The man who saved her, spared her, he showed her compassion. At that moment Katie knew whose side she was on. She ran forward and grabbed both of Shadows arms, holding them behind her.

"Katie! What the fuck are you doing!"

Shadow began to thrash and kick trying to get out of her grip, all while the killer drew near.

"You planned to have me raped, you will pay for your actions."

Katie stood still as Shadow struggled, she kept her eyes on the window. Watching the trees sway in the wind. When Shadows screams and movement stop Katie dropped the now lifeless body. She looked up at the man and smiled. Before either could think Katie jumped forward and hugged the massive man. It took him a moment but he returned the hug eventually. When they pulled away Katie watch him reach into a pouch on his hip and pull out her sketchbook. Katie felt tears in her eyes as she gingerly took the book

"Thank you, thank you so much! You are the best thing that's happened to me in so long."

Tears fell from her eyes as she was overwhelmed by emotion, the man hugged her again to make her feel better. After Katie calmed down she watched the man point to a page in the book. She opened it up and looked. It was horribly scratchy and messy lines. After looking for a moment Katie made out a few letters.

"J.A.S.O.N"

Katie sounded out the letters.

"Jason? Is that your name mister?"

Katie looked to the man, now called Jason, and watched him nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jason, my name is Katie. I can assume you don't talk?"

He took Katie's outstretched hand and nodded as he shook it.

"Well that's alright, I'm pretty ok at reading gestures and body language."

The two sat for a while when Katie heard her stomach growl.

"Hey, do...you.....wanna make smores?"

Jason looked at Katie with a curious head tilt. This made Katie giggle, he reminded her of a puppy.

"Here I'll show you."


	7. Mmmmm S'mores

Katie lead Jason outside and quickly set up the wood. In no time Katie had a roaring fire going. She grabbed the skewers, chocolate, graham crackers, and of course the mallows. She handed one skewer and marshmallow to Jason. Then placed the crackers and chocolate next to him, ready to go.

"Ok, so you stick the marshmallow onto the skewer and then you put it in the fire, like this."

She demonstrated poking the marshmallow on the stick and then covering it simi in the fire.

"Not too far in, then you wait for it you get toasted."

Katie watched as Jason struggled to gently push the sweet onto the stick but once he got it he stuck it in the fire. Katie put her back and the sat as the sugar cooked. Once they were good Katie lifted her out of the fire, Jason followed suit.

"Ok, now you take the chocolate and graham crackers and place the marshmallow between them. You squish to pull it off, and then you eat!"

Katie took a bit of the gooey treat and hummed at the flavor. Jason didn't move and Katie looked at him concerned.

"Hey, if your hiding something under the mask, it's ok, I won't judge you, honest."

Katie gave him a warm smile that made Jason feel special. He took a leap of faith and slipped his mask off. He heard Katie gasp and he flinched at the sound.

"Wow, you look cool."

Katie complemented. Jason looked surprised but he smiled the nice words. He took a bite, getting melted chocolates all over his mouth. It was amazing to taste and Jason wasted no time munching down the sweet. Katie giggled and handed him the rest of the food.

"I don't eat many sweets, so you can keep making them."

Jason took them with a happy breath and began poking a new one on the stick.


	8. Sing Me To Sleep

They sat in silence for some time until Katie needed noise. She took a deep breath through her nose and leaned back against the tree. She cleared her throat, it had been a long time since she's done this. Her eyes slip shut as the first worlds of the song fell from her lips.

I am slowly learning

That the things you promised me

Are burning like the embers

Of a thousand willow trees, and

Every single secret

Has been broadcast like TV

Now all the threads are severed

That was tying you to me

I thought we

Were friends, but now we're

Enemies

Pull your knife out of my back

Your blood runs black

I was just surprised at how you turned on me so fast

I let you in

I held you close

My blood flows like a river 'cause I trusted you the most

And now I know it's over (woo-oooo)

I was so naive I even let you in my home

Took you out for dinner and let you wear my clothes

I can't even breathe; I have your scent still in my nose

It's like I almost miss you; I should have known

I thought we

Were friends, but now we're

Enemies

Pull your knife out of my back

Your blood runs black

I was just surprised at how you turned on me so fast

I let you in

I held you close

My blood flows like a river 'cause I trusted you the most

And now I know it's over (woo-oooo)

When she finished the last note she heard clapping. She looked at Jason to see him smiling and clapping. She blushed at the attention and stood up to take a bow. Katie continued o sing as Jason eat smores. After all the food was gone Katie looked to Jason to see what he planned to do with her. Jason stood up, slipping his mask back on, and made his way to Katie. He placed his large hand on her head and gave her a few pats. He picked Katie up and cradled her like a baby before he made his way into the forest.

Deep in the forest, Katie saw a rundown shed made of scrap metal and junk. Jason opened the door and walked inside. Katie looked around the small room that seemed to be Jason's house. It was bare and was lit mostly with candles. In the middle was a table that held a rotted head and was draped with a baby blue sweater. Jason placed Katie on a bed of hay and draped a soft blank. Even though Katie felt embarrassed she snuggled into the makeshift cot and let all her emotional and physical exhaustion take over.


	9. Jason's Mind

Jason watched as the small girl fell into her dreams, a soft smile on her face. Jason thought his feelings were longs since dead, all he felt was his love more his mother and to kill. But when he saw the pleading look in her eyes. She looked so young and scared, Jason got the feeling she didn't even want to be here. Jason knew it was beyond awful to force someone to do that, and even mother was telling him to stop that man. The would camp was out for this poor girl, they relished her suffering.

What hit Jason most was when he saw them at the lake. He watched as they threw the book she was holding, it seemed very important to her. He felt fear when they threw her in, and he almost ran to save her when they realized she couldn't swim. It reminded Jason so much of his own end, he knew he had to protect her the moment he saw that.

As Jason watched the sleeping girl he had the overwhelming need to protect her, but she couldn't stay. He knew she had to leave and go back to her home. He didn't have the necessary thing to take care of her, like food and clean water. He also knows she had a family like him and mother, they would miss her and look for her. As much as he wanted to watch over her, she had to go home.


	10. Till Then My New Friend

Katie woke up to gentle warmth and a calm relaxation over her body. She sat up and shook the hay from her hair. She yawned and looked around, she spotted Jason watching her from the corner of the foom.

"Morning Jason."

She said drowsily as she rubbed her eyes. Slowly she stood up from her warm nest and stretched before walking over to the masked man. She noticed he had brought her bags and all her stuff. Before she could ask Jason stood up and walked to the door, Katie silently followed. After some time Katie found that he had to lead her back to the lake. Jason turned and handed Katie her sketchbook, Katie got the message and took the book. She walked over to where she was before and continued her unfinished piece. They both sat in a comfortable silence as Katie finished her piece. When she finished she closed the book and stood up.

"I guess it's time for me to go home, I know my parents will look for me. And I don't have to worry about the police, I have no real connection with them."

Katie heard Jason sigh and stand up, she felt sadness swamp her as she knew it was time. Jason begins to walk and Katie follows close behind, leaning over to grab his arm. Jason freezes for a moment but then keeps walking. Soon they make it to her car, Jason had already packed all her stuff into it. Katie felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she gave Jason another hug which he returned without hesitation. When they pulled back Katie paused before going in her sketchbook and flipping to the drawing of the forest she made. Gently she tears it out of the book and holds it out for Jason.

"Here, a gift for doing so much for me."

Jason gingerly takes the paper from Katie and holds it up to his face. Every detail is so perfect, from the placement of the leaves to the faded tracks of deer. Jason brings it to his chest and hugs it softly. Katie giggles.

"I'm glad you like it."

She gives him another hug, careful of the picture, before walking to her car. She takes her keys and clicks it open. She pauses before getting and looks at Jason.

"Do you think I could come visit you?"

Katie looked at him hopefully, she really would hate to just never see him again. Jason was still for a moment, in his head mother was scream no. but Jason didn't want to never see Katie again. So, slowly, Jason nodded and Katie's face lit up.

"Ok, I'll see again Jason, take care of yourself got it!"

With one last giggle, Katie got in her car and drove off. She looked back to see Jason waving, holding the picture close, a massive smile beneath his mask. Katie waved back, the same smile on her face.


End file.
